Incompetence
by cocaines
Summary: "Kau adalah orang yang baik, Lucius. aku bisa melihatnya dari bagaimana kau merawat anakmu sekarang." Ujar Dumbledore "jika kau ingin membalikan keadaan, ikutlah denganku." / TimeTravel fic / CH1 UPDATED


_Kini waktu terasa berhenti. Tempat ini sungguh aneh dan ia tak tahu ada di belahan dunia manakah dirinya berada. Disini hanyalah ruangan putih yang begitu luas dan tak bersekat. Seorang pria tua dihadapannya berkata_

" _Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk hanya memperbaikinya. Bukan menghancurkannya."_

 _Setangkai bunga merah tumbuh di dekat kakinya. "Aku hanya berusaha untuk memberikan pelajaran kepada dunia. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak berniat untuk menghancurkannya. Dan satu lagi, Aku mau kembali." Kemudian setangkai bunga merah lainnya tumbuh di dekat kakinya lagi._

" _Tidak bisa." Tukas pria tua itu._

" _Apa-"_

" _Kau sudah mati, Lucius."_

.

.

 _Incompetence_

by Cocaines

.

.

[London, 1999…]

Hujan turun dengan derasnya pada siang di musim panas itu. Membasahi jalanan dan gedung gedung disekitarnya yang sudah beberapa minggu ini terbakar panas matahari. Anak anak berlarian dengan bahagia di depan teras rumah mereka, disambut oleh para orang tua yang membawakan handuk dan coklat hangat untuk dinikmati. Para miskin menampung air hujan yang turun dari atap rumah mereka untuk direbus dan dijadikan air minum untuk keluarganya. Lucius Malfoy merasakan dirinya semiris demikian setelah perang berlalu. Setidaknya losmen kecil ini cukup untuk dirinya dan pangeran kecilnya berteduh.

Entah sejak kapan, mungkin sejak perang berlalu, suara batuk dan tangisan selalu terdengar ditelinganya. Sayup sayup rintihan tangis selalu terdengar saat malam hari. Keadaan ini tidak seharusnya dialami oleh Draco, anak semata wayangnya itu. seingatnya, sejak kecil ia selalu tersiksa. Dan sebagai ayah, Lucius selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk itu. sekarang, pada saat umurnya masih 19, Draco harus menjalani sisa hidupnya digerogoti TBC. Ia juga harus berjalan tanpa kaki kanannya yang putus. Entahlah, bahkan anak itu sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa apa lagi selain berbaring di kasur.

Lagi, Lucius selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk ini. Sejujurnya, ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Mengapa ia berakhir seperti ini. Isi bank nya kosong dan rumahnya lenyap begitu saja. Mungkin sesuatu telah terjadi dengan dirinya dulu, tapi entah mengapa, ia tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali. Ia tahu Draco tersiksa, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana bentuknya dan bagaimana semuanya bisa terjadi.

Dan lagi lagi, Lucius selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk semua ini.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Father." Ujar Draco serak saat Lucius menyuapinya makan.

Hanya jawaban itulah yang diterima oleh Lucius setiap kali ia bertanya pada Draco tentang apa yang terjadi. Saat Lucius meminta maaf, jawaban itu pula lah yang diterimanya.

Ia yakin kalau Draco pasti mengetahui sesuatu, tapi mungkin semuanya terlalu memilukan untuk diceritakan kembali, atau mungkin karena Draco tidak mau membuat ayahnya sakit hati, atau mungkin keduanya. Yang jelas, Lucius tidak mungkin bisa mendesak anaknya untuk bercerita dalam keadaan seperti itu.

 _Healing spell_ apapun tidak dapat menyembuhkan penyakit anaknya. Lucius sudah mencobanya berkali kali, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Ia sudah coba untuk membawa Draco ke beberapa rumah sakit penyihir, namun semuanya menolak keberadaan mereka. Seolah olah ada seseorang yang sudah menyiapkan keadaan ini sejak lama

Tapi siapa?

.

Setiap kali merasa sedih, Lucius selalu menenangkan dirinya dengan berjalan jalan disekitar kompleks losmen itu. dan setiap kali pula ia menemukan pria tua yang sama, dengan pakaian yang sama; jubah panjang dengan kacamata separuh bundar. Pria itu selalu menatapnya dibalik gang gang sempit, seolah olah sedang mencari sesuatu dari Lucius. Ia sebetulnya tidak terlalu mempedulikan pria itu, mengingat memang banyak orang orang tidak becus di sekitar kompleks itu. namun setiap kali Lucius penasaran dan ingin menghampirinya, ia selalu menghilang entah kemana.

Lambat laun, Lucius mulai berfikir untuk mengejar pria itu. mungkin saja ia mengetahui sesuatu tentang apa yang terjadi. Lucius memang tidak biasa menuduh seseorang untuk suatu kesalahan, tapi bisa saja.

Bisa saja pria tua ini adalah kunci dari permasalahannya sekarang. Dan Lucius bersikeras ingin berbicara padanya.

.

Sore itu, Ia berpakaian seperti biasa. Kaos hitam dan celana panjang. Rambut pirang platinum nya yang panjang terurai ke belakang. Tongkat sihirnya sudah siap di genggamannya. Lucius sudah siap ingin memburu pria itu sekarang.

"Saya ingin keluar sebentar. Jika terjadi sesuatu, lambaikan saja tongkatnya, oke?" Ujar Lucius pada Draco sambil menunjuk tongkat sihir yang ada disebelah bantal si anak. Ia mengangguk, kemudian Lucius mencium keningnya dan pergi.

Sesuai dugaanya. Pria tua itu memergokinya lagi dari dalam sebuah gang. Melihat Lucius menggenggam tongkat di tangannya, pria itu langsung menukik balik.

"Hei tunggu!"

Mereka berkejar kejaran didalam gang yang sempit. Pergerakan pria tua itu sangat cepat seperti cahaya. Mantra stupefy yang dilontarkan Lucius selalu meleset.

"Saya hanya ingin berbicara pada anda! Stupefy!"

Tepat saat Lucius melontarkan mantra terakhirnya, Pria itu berhenti dan menangkisnya sehingga mantra itu berbalik pada Lucius. Ia terpental ke belakang.

Lucius merintih kesakitaan saat pria tua itu berkata dengan lantang. "Katakan baik baik jika kau ingin bicara! Tidak perlu berkejar kejaran seperti anjing liar!"

Lucius mencoba berdiri dan menggapai tongkatnya yang terpental lumayan jauh. Berani beraninya sekali pria itu berkata padanya demikian. Padahal dia sendirilah yang membuat ajang kejar kejaran ini terjadi. "Anda selalu menghilang setiap kali saya berjalan mendekati anda! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Itu karena saya ingin menanti waktu yang tepat!"

Lucius mengibas ngibas pakaiannya yang kotor. Ia berdiri didepan pria tua yang ia cari sekarang. Namun ia terpikir sesuatu tentang perkataan pria itu yang sebelumnya. "Tunggu dulu, menanti untuk apa?" Lucius menaikkan alisnya. "Dan kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?! Aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang!"

"Menanti untuk keadaan ini." Jawabnya singkat. Lucius bertambah bingung.

"Anda gila ya?" sindir Lucius.

Pria tua itu menghela nafasnya panjang. "Aku benar benar tidak ingin menambah pedih di hatimu saat ini, Lucius. Tapi harus ku katakan bahwa kau lah yang sedang gila sekarang."

Dan sekarang Pria itu menyebut namanya. Oh. pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan pria tua ini. Dugaannya memang benar.

"Kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu tentang semua ini kan'?" Tanya Lucius menyeringai sinis, hampir tidak percaya. "Tolong katakan padaku sekarang. Lalu silahkanlah! kau bisa sepuasnya memergokiku tiap hari dibalik gang ini"

"Menceritakannya padamu hanya akan membuat hatimu bertambah pedih. Dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa merubahnya kembali." Balasnya. Kemudian dengan anehnya pria itu mengelurkan tangannya. "Ikutlah denganku, Lucius. Aku ingin menawarkan bantuan."

Lucius menyeringai lagi. Kali ini ia melipat tangannya, melambangkan penolakan. Ini sungguh jauh dari rencananya yang sebelumnya. Lagipula Lucius hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Jika kau ingin menawarkanku narkoba, tidak terima kasih. Aku masih harus menjaga anakku yang sakit. Lagipula-"

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dan aku ingin menawarkan bantuan." Tangkisnya. "Jika kau ingin membalikan keadaan, ikutlah denganku. Tapi jika tidak aku tidak memaksa. Selamat tinggal."

Pria itu berbalik meninggalkan Lucius. Ia masih berdiri disana dengan bingung. "Tunggu dulu. Katakan sekali lagi tentang membalikan keadaan."

Pria itu berhenti. Tangannya mengepal erat. "Kau telah mengalami kesalahan fatal yang menyebabkan hidupmu berakhir seperti ini, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy," ia menjeda, lalu mengatakannya sekali lagi dengan lantang. Suaranya menggema ke segala penjuru "jika kau ingin membalikan keadaan, ikutlah denganku!"

Berfikir sejenak, akhirnya ia berkata "Baik baik, aku ikut." Lucius menyerah dan menuruti apa katanya. Belum lama setelah itu, mereka berdua menghilang seperti tersedot kedalam udara.

.

.

Lucius berpindah ke suatu tempat, tempat yang terlihat sangat tua. Ada tangga menuju rak buku yang berderet, ada lemari berisi cawan dan piala piala, ada sangkar burung yang terdapat tumpukan debu dibawahnya, juga ada jendela menuju pemandangan diluar gedung itu. tempat yang sangat tinggi, gunung terlihat menjulang dari kejauhan dan air danau terlihat begitu bening dibawah sinar mentari sore.

Entah mengapa Lucius merasa pernah mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Merasa familiar?" Tanya pria tua tadi dari atas tangga. Lucius segera berbalik. "selamat datang di rumah lamamu, Lucius. Selamat dating di Hogwarts."

"Rumah? Hogwarts?" Tanya Lucius bingung. Kepalanya serasa berkabut ketika berusaha mengingat nama tempat ini.

"Namaku Albus Dumbledore." Perkenalnya.

Lucius memiringkan kepalanya. "Albus…apa?"

" _Albus Pervical Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."_ Jawab Albus. Dulu, Lucius suka sekali mengolok oloknya saat masih berada di Hogwarts. Berharap Lucius akan mengingatnya saat menyebut nama panjangnya, tapi ternyata ia malah semakin bingung. Albus menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nampaknya Kau mengalami amnesia yang bukan biasa, Lucius."

"Amnesia?" Tanya Lucius meraba raba kepalanya. "Apa aku pernah terbentur?"

"Kau dimantrai."

"Dimantrai?"

"Oleh pangeran kegelapan."

Lucius terkekeh "Aku benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, pak tua."

Albus menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Rupanya _dia_ masih meninggalkan sikap keangkuhan dari dirimu." Katanya "Tidak apa. Kau akan menyebuhkannya sendiri segera."

"Dengar, Bisakah kita langsung ke poinnya? Bantuan apa yang ingin kau tawarkan soal membalikan keadaan?"

Sementara itu, abu dibawah sangkar burung yang dilihat Lucius tadi kini perlahan tumbuh menjadi burung yang seperti baru menetas dari telurnya. Ia terkesima melihatnya.

"Katakan padaku, Lucius" Ujarnya, menepis konsentrasi Lucius pada burung itu. "Jika kau bisa mengembalikan waktu, apa saja yang ingin kau ubah?"

Baru saja ingin protes, ucapan Lucius sudah ditepis oleh Albus. "Katakan dengan sepenuh hatimu."

"Baiklah, aku.." Ia berfikir sejenak "Aku ingin anakku sembuh kembali, aku ingin uangku kembali, aku ingin rumahku kembali. Itu saja."

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu?"

"Istriku? Aku tidak ingat aku pernah menikah."

"Kau pernah. Dan dia ada didalam memorimu yang terlupakan. Anakmu, dan seluruh harta kekayaanmu yang melimpah juga ada disana." Jelas Albus. "Itu sebabnya mengapa aku tidak mau menceritakannya padamu dari awal. Karena jika kau mengetahui semua kronologisnya, memori itu akan kembali ke benakmu. Dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa merubahnya."

Sementara Lucius berusaha menerjemahkan arti perkataannya, Albus mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jubahnya. Sesuatu yang bebentuk seperti kalung dengan dua cincin yang bersatu.

"Ini adalah _Time Turner_. Pembalik waktu. Hanya bisa berkerja pada orang yang terkena amnesia. Benda ini diciptakan untuk orang bernasib sepertimu." Jelas Albus "Benda ini hanya berkerja jika korbannya masih belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Maka dari itulah."

Albus memberikan benda itu pada Lucius. Ia mempelajarinya, memutar mutar kedua cincinnya. "bagaimana cara menggunakannya?"

"Ya seperti yang kau lakukan itu." Jawabnya "Tapi benda itu belum aktif. Nanti, akan kulakukan sesuai dengan perintahku."

"Kau pernah menggunakannya?" Tanya Lucius

"Tidak. Benda itu kusimpan untuk digunakan oleh orang yang tepat." Jawabnya lagi "Kau adalah orang yang baik Lucius . aku bisa melihatnya dari bagaimana kau merawat anakmu sekarang. Tapi di masa lalumu, kau memilih pilhan hidup yang salah sehingga bisa masuk ke jurang ini. Bagaimana? Kau menerima bantuanku?"

"Tentu saja." Lucius Takjub. Masih memutar mutar cincin di benda itu. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku sedang bermimpi atau apa aku sedang ada di masa masa kegilaanku, tapi jika benda ini benar benar berkerja nantinya, aku sangat berterima kasih."

Albus mengangguk. "Draco pasti mengkhawatirkanmu, pulanglah." Ujarnya "Datanglah besok pagi jam tujuh di tempat kita bertemu tadi. Tidak usah membawa apa apa. Cukup tongkatmu saja. Aku sudah menyiapkannya sisanya didalam lemari."

Kemudian Albus mengantarkannya pulang. Ia mengizinkan Lucius membawa pembalik waktu itu. memutar mutarnya sepanjang malam sembari melihat Draco tertidur.

"Semuanya akan kembali lagi. Saya berjanji." Ujarnya mengecup kening Draco lembut untuk yang kedua kalinya pada hari itu.

.

.

.

 **Berambung**

A/N

*Time turner dalam cerita ini disesuaikan oleh versi saya sendiri.

Thank you for reading. Review anda adalah apresisasi yang sangat saya hargai. Terima kasih :D


End file.
